Immortality
by xxmorphinexx
Summary: Vampire Love Comedy Story


Authors note: So this is my first book published. I have written it origanly as a play. If there is anything you dont understand let me know and I will try to explain it k ;)

Selene walked beside Beth, her best friend since 3rd grade. She sighed and took her hand. With a small smirk on her face she eagerly walked to the new high school, Hamilton High. She took a breath. This was the new semester here. It figures they were the new kids. They had transfered to the Hamilton district when the last place they knew had found out their secret. Selene ran her tounge over her fangs. She was hungry. Beth looked at her and bit her lower lip. She squeezed Selene's hand and began to open the door. Schedules in hand they split their ways. Selene moved to floor 2 and opened her locker. A guy with onyx scene black hair and deep blue eyes ran up to her. She smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. He handed her a note leaned against the locker beside her. She opened it and rolled her eyes as she read: **_Hey Im Eben. I hear you knew. That true? _**She sighed and grabed a pencil. She turned to the guy.

"You Eben?" She asked haisly.

"Maybe. Who wants to know?" He replied with a smirk.

"The new girl." She smiled "Im Selene Nicole Convious." Selene licked her lips and her gaze left him and down to the floor. She watched every detail of his body. From what he wore, which was black running converse, skinney jeans, and a red and black striped shirt that hungy just below his belt, what his hair was, jet black with a side bang, to the way he was standing.

"Well in that case," He took her hand in his and kissed it softly, "Yes I am."

Shocked, Selene had no idea what to say. After about 10 minutes just staring into his eyes, she managed to get out a slight sentance, "what was that for?"

"Its not everyday we get a pretty girl here at Hamilton." He said softly. He grabed her books and stacked them ontop of his. He smiled and looked at her schedule. She had every class with him. Her heart fluttered when he turned to her. "Ill show you where the classes are."

Selene nodded and linked arms with Eben. She hummed Waking the Demon from BFMV as she walked. They arrived in Room 161 : Math. She stood at the front of the room. When the teacher came in he pointed to her seat which just happened to be next to Eben. She sat down and got a pencil and paper out. Eben reached hishand over and laid it on her leg. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He moved it closer to her pussy. She bit her lip and looked at him. He gave a look that asked if he could. She looked infront of her. People blocked them so no-one could see. 'Alright' She mouthed. He smiled greedly. He began to massage her upper thigh from under her skirt. She squeezed her pencil as she was writing the notes. He prossed farther. He slipped his fingers in between her red thong and her newly shaved pussy. He rubbed her clit as she tensed up. She bit on her lower lip so she wouldn't moan. He smiled softly and leaned closer to her. Before she could kiss him, the teacher called on her.

"Selene?" He called, "Selene? What's the answer?"

She flashed her eyes at the board. She bit her lip as she worked out the equation.

"Erm. Pie equals three point one four?" She said and looked at Eben. The teacher nodded and the bell rang. She gathered her books and tried her best not to think about what just happened. Just as her luck would have it, guess who desided to walk beside her. He smiled and watched her.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked with a hint of worrie in his voice.

She shook her head and walked to her locker. The rest of the day, he left her alone.

* * *

The next day was the same. He ignored her. It was the same for about a week until one day, Selene was in P.E and she just fainted. She had had terrible headaches lately. Beth told her she needed to hunt but Selene refused. The day of the P.E insident was nothing but a blur for Selene but for Eden, it was like a fun-house gone bad.

Eben walked into the gym with a smirk on his face. He sat down beside Selene and took her hand. He looked her in the eye and held his breath. Selene watched. She looked into his deep blue eyes and melted to death. She hesitated but kissed him softly. He didn't retreat like she expected. He kissed her back and sliped his tounge inside hers. She smiled but sudenly her smile turned into a frown. Her pupals dialated and she fainted. The nurse came around the halls and dragged her off to the office. Eben was with her the whole time. He held her hand up until Beth came into the office.

"What the bloody hell happened?" She asked running in.

"Ma'am please don't cuss." The lady at the front desk said.

"NO!" Beth shouted with a bit of anger. Who were they to tell her she can't be worried. She ran over to Selene and growled softly at Eben. She ran her hand over to where his was and shoved it off. She took Selene's hands in hers and laid her head softly onto Selene's chest.

The medics took Selene to the ER. No-one was aloud inside her room unless they were family. Not even Beth was aloud in. Finaly Beth convinsed the doctor she was the only family Selene had left. She hesitated before walking into the room. It was a whitish cream color. There was no details except the trim at the bottom of the wall. The funiture looked uncomfy and she had a feeling no-one ever came to this room since there was still plastic on some of the items in the room. She ran her hand across the railing on the hospital bed and fixed her gaze to Selene. She was paler then normal and her once rosey red lips were a shale pink. Her naturaly long dark hair was a lighter color and was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Beth's gental hand stroked Selene's cheak. Her eyes went hazzy as a tear fell off her cheak. She almost jumped when Selene opened her eyes.

"Hey my love." Selene said in short breaths.

"Hey." Beth leaned over and gave her a gental hug. Selene was so fragile.

Selene flashed a smile and ran her hand to her throat. She grab it and closed her eyes. It was dry since she hasn't hunted in so long. Beth worned her so many times. Selene fell back asleep almost instently after she grabed her throat. Beth held back tears and left the room.

"Please. Selene. Don't die." Beth whispered as she left the room. She shut the door softly behind her and began her journey down the hall way to the waiting room. "She.. She opened her eyes." She said as she looked at everyone of the people there. It was herself, Eben and a couple of kids from gym class. They all looked up at her like she was a lunitic.

"Is. is that good?" One of the kids said. They all looked at him as he spoke. He had worrie in his eyes.

"It means shes coming along." Beth said slowly as she turned her back. She shoved her pale hands into her pants pockets and left the room.

* * *


End file.
